projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 1986
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Lachlan Charles | Jim McIntyre | Edwin Stevenson |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberty | National | Protection |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 2 December 1986 | 25 October 1969 | 15 July 1981 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | West Lake, MY | Oronton, WT | Coastalis, JS |- ! align="left"|Last election | 33 seats, 37.12% | 22 seats, 30.55% | 15 seats, 22.48% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 30 | 27 | 18 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 3 | 5 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 162,695 | 142,209 | 94,446 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 40.74% | 35.61% | 23.35% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 3.62% | 5.06% | 0.87% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (40):' }| } | }} Liberty (30) }| } | }} Democrats (10) Opposition (35): }| } | }} National (21) }| } | }} Protection (14) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"| | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"| | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Lachlan Charles Liberty |} A federal election was held on Monday, 15 December 1986 to determine the members of the inaugural Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centre-left Craftia Liberty Party government, led by Leader Lachlan Charles, defeated the opposition centre-right National Party of Craftia, led by Opposition Leader Jim McIntyre. The Liberty Party was able to form the inaugural federal government of Craftia despite not winning a majority, after the two conservative opposition parties, the Nationals and the Protection of Craftia Party, mutually refused to cooperate with each other after disagreements on leadership. In the days after the election, six moderate National MPs and four moderate Protection MPs resigned from their respective parties and together formed the Craftian Democrats, a centrist party that supported the Liberty minority government, forming a coalition with 40 seats (a 3 seat majority), opposed to the Nationals' 21 and Protection's 14. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftia Liberty Party | align="right"|162,695 | align="right"|40.74 | | align="right"| 3.62 | align="right"|26 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|30 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|National Party of Craftia | align="right"|142,209 | align="right"|35.61 | | align="right"| 5.06 | align="right"|17 | align="right"|10 | align="right"|27 | align="right"| 5 |- | | align="left"|Protection of Craftia Party | align="right"|93,248 | align="right"|23.35 | | align="right"| 0.87 | align="right"|7 | align="right"|11 | align="right"|18 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|1,198 | align="right"|0.30 | | align="right"| 9.55 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 5 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|399,350 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|50 ! align="right"|25 ! align="right"|75 | |} }} }} }} Seats changing hands Post-election pendulum List MPs } ! Liberty (4) ! rowspan="11" ! National (10) ! rowspan="12" ! Protection (11) |- | 1 | Christopher Rynsardt | Royce Gleason | Harry Barnett |- | 2 | Aaron Janney | Ian Holmes | Christopher Payne |- | 3 | Frank Chittenden | Oliver Flood | Paul Hawk |- | 4 | Kirk Eyer | John Woodcock | Ken Knightley |- | 5 | rowspan="7" colspan="2" | Sidney Aberdeen | Martha Holliday |- | 6 | Peter Yeng | Timothy Jinse |- | 7 | Eduardo Rivera | Boyd Mann |- | 8 | Greg McGregor | Lawrence Taing |- | 9 | Chen Chenglong | Joseph Cheslock |- | 10 | Selia Han | Oliver Wyundyaga |- | 11 | colspan="2" | William Johnson |}